Toshio Furukawa
|birthplace = Ohira, Shimotsuga District, Tochigi Prefecture|nationality = Japanese|active = 1972–present|Agent = Aoni Production}} Toshio Furukawa (古川 登志夫 Furukawa Toshio, born July 16, 1946) is a veteran seiyū who was in Tochigi. He works at Aoni Production and is married to fellow seiyū Shino Kakinuma. Profile * Bloodtype: B * Height: 164 cm * Weight: 56 kg * Hobbies: Fishing, diorama, reading, movies * Debut Voice role: A soldier in Brave Raideen * Pet: , a Shih Tzu. Named after Asuma Shinohara of Patlabor * Band: with Tōru Furuya, Kazuyuki Sogabe, Yūji Mitsuya and Akio Nojima. * Special Ability: or stage combat * Currently Affiliated with Aoni Production Career/Personal * He became famous for his anime character roles in his career as Kagege (Keroro Gunso), Kai Shiden (Mobile Suit Gundam), Shin (Fist of the North Star), Asuma Shinohara (Mobile Police Patlabor), Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z), and Ataru Moroboshi (Urusei Yatsura). * Toshio is a veteran who has played a variety of characters from comedians like Ataru of Urusei Yatsura and Inumaru of Gosenzosama Banbanzai, to calm, serious ones like Shin from Fist of the North Star and Piccolo of the Dragonball series. Furthermore, Toshio is capable of performing with a "boy voice" and has played noble hot-blooded heroes such as Prince Mito of Saikyo robo Daioja and Kento Tate of Future Robo Daltanius * In 2007, SLAPSTICK got together to pay tribute to former band members Hirotaka Suzuoki and Kazuyuki Sogabe (guitar). Voice roles Lead or regular roles are in '''bold' Television animation *Lightspeed ElectroGod Albegas (Daisaku Enjouji) *Trider G7 (Genichi Ooyama) *Aoki Densetsu Shoot (Yoshiharu Kubo) *Keroro Gunso (Kagege) *Future Robo Daltanius (Kento Tate) *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Charles) *Crying Freeman (Hinomura Yō a.k.a.Crying Freeman) *Anmitsu Hime (Dracula Jr.) *The Law of Ueki (Mūnin) *The Big O (Eugene Grant) *Urusei Yatsura (Ataru Moroboshi) *Saikyo Robo Daioja (Prince Mito) *King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table (Pellinore) *Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV (Aki Manabu) *Patlabor (Asuma Shinohara) *Magnerobo Ga-Keen (Houjou Takeru) *The Three Caballeros & House of Mouse (Panchito Pistoles) *Mobile Suit Gundam (Kai Shiden) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Kai Shiden) *Kindaichi Case Files (Hiroaki Sakurada) *Kinnikuman Nisei Series (Suguru Kinniku) *Eureka Seven (William B. Baxter) *Combat Mecha Xabungle (Blume) *Cutey Honey Flash (Alphonne) *Dr. Slump and Arale-chan (Tarou Soramame, The Sun, Narration, etc.) *Dragon Ball (General Blue, Piccolo) *Dragon Ball Z (Piccolo) *Dragon Ball GT (Piccolo, Announcer) *Sailor Moon Super S (Hawk's Eye) *Beet the Vandel Buster (Laio, Frausky) *Hokuto no Ken (Shin) *xxxHolic and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Gitsune) *Shinzo (Desukurou) *Maison Ikkoku (Sakamoto) *Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace (Hideto Oboshi) *One Piece (Portgas D. Ace) *Tetsuko no Tabi (Hideki Egami) *Kabocha Wine (Shunsuke Aoba) *Soul Eater (Asura/Kishin) *Sonic X'' - Power The Cat Ep 46-48 OVA *Gosenzosama Banbanzai (Inumaru Yomota) *Appleseed (Calon) *Urusei Yatsura (Ataru Moroboshi) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Olivier Poplin) *Bubblegum Crisis (Leon McNichol) *Lupin III: The Fuma Conspiracy (Arsène Lupin III) *Saint Seiya: Elysion Hen (Thanatos) Theater animation *Urusei Yatsura series (Ataru Moroboshi) *Mobile Suit Gundam series (Kai Shiden) *Slam Dunk (Michael) *Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (Eric) Video games *Dead or Alive series (Jann Lee) *Namco × Capcom (Taizo Hori, Joka) *Mr. Driller (Taizo Hori) *Hot Shots Golf series (John) *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Roy Campbell) *Kinnikuman Generations (Suguru Kinniku) Dubbing roles *CHiPs (Ponch) *Monty Python (Terry Gilliam) *Little House on the Prairie (Almanzo Wilder) *Back to the Future (George McFly) *Independence Day (U.S. President Thomas J. Whitmore) *TV version* *Robots (Herb Copperbottom) *Scooby Doo (Shaggy Rogers, (Casey Kasem)) *Thomas and Friends Victor *Drawn Together (Spanky Ham) Tokusatsu *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Narrator) See also *Shino Kakinuma (wife) References External links * * Topio: Official Website ar:توشيو فُرُكاوا es:Toshio Furukawa fr:Toshio Furukawa ko:후루카와 토시오 id:Toshio Furukawa it:Toshio Furukawa ja:古川登志夫 pt:Toshio Furukawa ru:Фурукава, Тосио tl:Toshio Furukawa zh:古川登志夫 Category:1946 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tochigi Prefecture Category:Japanese Christians Category:Aoni Production